The New Generation
by SoftRain11
Summary: Amber is part of the newest generation of Time Lords. Armed with a new TARDIS and a new partner, Amber goes about dealing with the biggest problems of time... including the old time lords. Can she resist not messing with the flow of time? Probably not. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1 (very short)

**My first Doctor Who fic! Polite criticism is welcome, but no flames! And sorry, it's not very well written. Sorry, but still, enjoy!**

"Doctor?"

"Yes Isaac?"

"Where the hell are we?"

I looked up at him, grinning. "Guess." My companion groaned. "But Amb-" I gave him a death stare. "The Doctor, Isaac." I said, not taking my eyes off of him. "Just the Doctor." Because I was of new generation, I actually had a name, but because I was so attached to my roots, I still went by The Doctor. "Right." He said, looking down. "So, where are we?" I looked at the controls. "The place or the date?" "Both." He said starting to sound annoyed. "London, 2006." I said, walking towards the door. "And just to be sure..." I stuck my head out the door and saw the blue police box. "And to think, they never believed me when I said it was blue..." I said, stroking my own red police box. "Let's see... this would be the 10th doctor..." "Doctor," Isaac said, interrupting my thoughts. "What are we doing here?" I gave him a mischievous grin. "We're going to mess with time."


	2. Chapter 2 (still very short)

**TimeyTunes18: Yea, Amber's never been one for good ideas... anyway, enjoy the (very short) chapter!**

"I thought the goal was to FIX time." Isaac remarked from behind me. I didn't look back as I replied, "Well, yes, but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun." Isaac sighed but didn't say anything. _Good kid. _I thought even though we were almost the same age, he was 14 and I was 15. I suppose I should explain. When we upgraded the TARDIS, there was one flaw we couldn't fix; it would only work for people under 21. Weird, I know, but true. Also when The Doctor (me) got... changed... we found out The Doctor could be a girl. Go figure. "So... where do we go?" Isaac said, keeping his streak of always starting the conversation. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know." I heard his footsteps stop. I turned around and said, "What?" "You don't even know where we're going?!" I shrugged again. "Isaac, you've known me for a quite few weeks. Of course I don't know where I'm going." I turned around and started walking again. "Good. Wait, what?!" Isaac yelled behind. "You coming or not!?" I yelled at him. I then heard his footsteps as he ran to catch up with me.


	3. Chapter 3 (amazingly short)

I looked up... and had a flashback. I stopped for a second and ran over to the nearest person. "Excuse me sir, but what's the date?" He looked at me funny. "July 8th." I sucked in my breath. "2006?" The man nodded. "Crap." I whispered running back. "Not 11, 10." I mentally kicked the TARDIS. "What's wrong?" Isaac asked when he caught up. _Rose... _Isaac must have seen my look because he said, "Let's just walk around some more."_  
_

**_A few hours later..._**

_Why am I doing this? _I asked myself as I stood in front of the flat. I took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell. As expected, Jackie Tyler opened the door. "Hey Jackie!" She cocked her head. "Have we met? Who are you?" I walked in. "Sort of and not important right now. Where's Rose?" Jackie went into the living room with me. "Why should I tell you?" I smiled at her. "I told you I would keep her safe." A look of understanding dawned on her face. "Oh... Doctor?" I grinned. "First try!" Now Jackie was confused. "But... you don't look like The Doctor! And where's Rose?" I hesitated. "Let's wait until Doctor 10 and Rose get here, then I'll explain."


	4. Chapter 4 (fantastically short)

I was getting very impatient, but I neglected saying anything because Isaac seemed to be enjoying it. I leaned back in my chair. "Um," Jackie started. "I'll just go make tea then..." She then left the room, leaving Isaac and I alone. Which is, of course, is never a good thing to do. "All right then!" I said cheerily, jumping up and pulling out my sonic screwdriver. "Wha-what?" Isaac scrambled out of his chair. "What are you doing?!" I grimaced. "Might as well get the Time Emperor out of the way..." So, in that moment, I changed time forever.

I knocked over a vase.


	5. Chapter 5 (again)

**Romana Tyler: Don't worry, it annoys everyone else too. Let's see how the 10th Doctor deals...**

Chapter 5

"Doctor..." The black cloaked Time Lord sighed. "What are you about to do, and is there anyway I can talk you out of it?" I smiled. "Going to change a fixed point in history, and no." The Time Emperor sighed again. "Rose Tyler?" I nodded. "I'll back you know? After it's over..." He warned. I grinned. "I look forward to it." He grimaced and dispersed in a wisp of smoke.

"Doctor!" Jackie's voice echoed into the living room. "Rose and... The Doctor... are here!" They soon walked into the room, and I was suddenly overwhelmed by sadness. _There's my Rose. _I thought. _Exactly how I remember her. _"Excuse me," The Doctor ( I'm going to call him that to limit confusion) said. "But who the hell are you?" I smiled. "I'm The Doctor."


End file.
